


Learning the proper steps

by alexxphoenix42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Wits On Tap Challenge, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42
Summary: This work is a poetry remix for a brilliant bit of angst by tiltedsyllogism.  On Baker Street, behind closed curtains, Sherlock teaches John to dance for his upcoming wedding.





	Learning the proper steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132047) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



~@~

The scent of your hair,  
the warmth of your back  
pulls me to simpler times.  
Holding our limbs in pre-set forms  
we follow the steps, traced out on worn, red carpet.

Poised on a stage  
with a cast of two,  
turning in tandem,  
me guiding, you following  
or is it the reverse,  
my heart caught in thrall  
will always know where you are.

We move through space with our whole bodies, not our feet,  
buoyed on tumblers of good scotch, and thoughts  
of what might come to be,  
Schroedinger’s relationship  
balanced on the head of a pin.  
There are no better angels dancing here  
just you and me, awkward and earnest,  
fumbling,  
so very human  
until we glide in synch.

Collapsing down to a singularity,  
everything shifts  
to you on the stairs headed off to her,  
leaving me behind  
with a swirl of melodies still unborn,  
and another glass  
clutched tightly in my hand.

I manage not to say good-bye.

~@~


End file.
